


i want to hold your hand

by locksmithzs



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locksmithzs/pseuds/locksmithzs
Summary: two students. one truth.





	i want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> i'm stressed and listening i want to hold your hand and so i thought about them and this is it .... sorry for the mistakes i just needed ....

~ achilles thoughts ~

his dark skin gleamed gold in the sunlight and he had those perfectly matched curly brown hair and soft, gentle hands that drew college architecture projects.

I was still trying to find myself in this place, I started studying at his same college but I can't adjust to this world. and to make it worse (or better) we are in the same college work ... heavens, this is torturous, obviously he must date a cute and kind girl while I have just wanted to touch those big but perfect hands to fit mine. (I know, I'm the old romantic dreamer ..)

~ thoughts of patroclus ~

those golden hair and its curls ... arg .. I just wanted to know why when I try to get closer, he runs ...  
Anyway, I was designing another project because as always the expectations in me were high and I hated to do something that I like an obligation so I give up, I put my songs about broken hearts and bad boys and when I see I'm drawing that blond .. .. I just love his frown during class and how handsome he is even when he ties his hair in a bun and starts sketching something so fully in the classroom ..... but, he must have someone, he must get home and have a nice girlfriend who hugs him when he gets home and kiss arg .... I just wanted to hold his hand ... not even for a few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
